


Avoir le courage de donner une claque

by Smeagollum



Series: Des claques et des histoires [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: Ori était un nain peu ordinaire, c'est du moins ce que lui avaient toujours dit ses frères. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serai celui qui recevrai une claque à cause de ça, jamais qu'il serai celui qui la donnerai.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Ori, Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Series: Des claques et des histoires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047952
Kudos: 1





	Avoir le courage de donner une claque

**Author's Note:**

> Petit Os qui connaîtra peut être une suite en fonction de mon envie. Comme il est de notoriété publique que Bilbo à du sang de fée, je me suis dis : pourquoi pas les nains? De plus, j'ai lu quelques fictions où donner une claque signifie vouloir courtiser chez les nains. J'ai trouvé ça super cool et j'ai voulu écrire ma propre petite histoire basée sur ces deux faits. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Ori était un nain peu ordinaire, c'est ce que lui avaient toujours dit ses frères. Ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose selon eux, cela le rendait juste spécial. Et les choses spéciales, certaines personnes malhonnêtes essayaient de s'en emparer. C'est en partie pour cela que Dori avait toujours été très protecteur envers lui. C'est aussi à cause de sa particularité que ses frères lui avaient appris pleins de choses. Nori lui avait montré comment sortir de presque tous les endroits clos. Il lui avait aussi montré comment s'échapper de la prise de quelqu'un. Dori lui avait appris comment se battre et cela malgré sa petite taille. Il lui avait montré comment se servir de beaucoup d'armes que Nori « empruntait » à d'autres personnes. Car le petit nain devait être protégé et savoir se protéger lui même contre toute attaque et surtout contre toute claque. Si les nains avaient tendance à beaucoup se battre entre eux, certains coups avaient des significations bien précises. Et donner une claque à quelqu'un montrait l'envie de courtiser la personne dans l'optique de l'épouser. Plus la baffe était forte, plus cela montrait l'intérêt du donneur envers le receveur. Généralement, c'était les femmes nains qui se préparer à esquiver ce genres de coups. Cependant, les naines étaient peu nombreuses et il arrivait parfois que les nains trouvent des compagnes ailleurs. C'est ce qui était arrivé à l'un des ancêtres des frères Ri, il c'était marié à une fée. Par quel miracle eurent-ils des enfants et comment ces derniers avaient réussis à donner à leur tours des héritiers à la famille, nul ne le savait, pas même les trois frères. Cependant, c'était un fait assez connu que des gènes de fées couraient dans la famille. Ils ne se réveillaient cependant que rarement et cela faisait plus dune dizaine de génération que rien ne c'était produit. Oui mais voilà, les gènes présents chez Ori c'étaient réveillés. Le nain était plus petit que la moyenne, moins poilu également, incroyablement attirant pour un nain et surtout, comme tous les mâles de la familles ayant reçu les gènes actifs, il était capable de donner la vie. C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus ses frères, d'autant qu'Ori était gay d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les braves guerriers des histoires que lui contait Dori. Tandis que ces frères étaient fascinés par les femmes nains, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour les nains virils et musclés. Avec le temps, il c'était surpris à se retourner au passage d'un garde, à baver sur le fessier d'un forgeron ou d'autres choses encore dont il avait parfois honte. Cela ne dérangeait ni Dori ni Nori, mais cela les inquiétaient quand même. Personne, selon eux, n'avait le droit de poser ses mains sur leur bébé frère. S'ils avaient put, ils l'auraient enfermé dans une tour remplie de gardes et entourée d'un sort de protection sur au moins 50 miles alentours. Seulement, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens, alors ils c'étaient contentés de lui apprendre à esquiver les claques. Cependant, le problème actuel d'Ori n'était pas d'éviter de se prendre une baffe, mais plutôt de donner la plus forte possible à l'élu de son cœur. 

Ori se souvenait encore comment il l'avait rencontré. Il faut dire que cet évènement n'était pas aussi lointain que ce que l'on pourrait penser. C'était il y a quelques mois. Thorin Oakenschield avait envoyé un appel aux armes. Son but, récupérer Erebor. Ori n'avait qu'une envie, y aller. Il était trop jeune pour avoir connu le royaume, mais il rêvait de le récupérer, lui redonner sa grandeur d'antan, comme dans les histoires qu'il lisait. Il voulait aussi partir pour sa propre aventure qu'il pourrait raconter et illustrer. Ce serai son premier écrit entièrement rédigé par ses soins et non une copie comme il faisait généralement. Dori sy était immédiatement opposé. Même si Thorin était un cousin éloigné, il était hors de question que son bébé frère aille se fourrer dans une quête remplie de nains brutaux et de monstres près à le dévorer. C'est là quêtait intervenu Nori : Ori savait se défendre et plus que bien. Malgré ses airs de petits scribe chétif et peureux, le jeune nain cachait une bête féroce. De plus, Nori comptait partir avec leur leader et il n'imaginait pas Dori laisser un de ses frères tout seul. Soit il laissait Nori avec la compagnie et Mahal savait quelles bêtises il pourrait faire, soit il laissait Ori dans les Montagnes Bleues où rodaient de nombreux barbares. Autant partir tous les trois, ainsi ils courraient moins de risques. Dori finit par accepter, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre en partant là bas. Ori en avait été tout excité, il allait enfin partir à l'aventure. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires, qui se résumaient à des pelotes de laines, du fil, des aiguilles, des crayons et son carnet, et armé du lance pierre qu'il avait fabriqué, il parti, accompagné de ses frères, au point de rendez-vous donné dans la lettre de Thorin. Ils traversèrent les montagnes du nord au sud, et étonnement, le sac de Nori se faisait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il disait qu'il « empruntait » des choses à des nains qui n'en avaient de toute façon pas besoin, mais Ori n'était plus dupe. Ils finirent par arriver en vue de collines verdoyantes, la Comté s'étendait devant eux, remplie de fleurs, d'animaux et d'herbe. Ori n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau et il aurait adoré s'arrêter pour dessiner tout ce qu'il voyait. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le temps, ils étaient déjà en retard. Ce fut seulement quand la nuit fut tombée que les trois frères virent la porte scintillante en haut de la plus haute colline des environs. C'était une porte ronde qui ouvrait sur une maison creusée dans la terre. Alors qu'ils allaient frapper à la porte, d'autres nains arrivèrent, c'était Oin et Gloin, deux frères qu'Ori avait déjà croisé dans les montagnes. Derrière eux se tenait Bombur qui avait grossit depuis la dernière fois que le jeune nain l'avait vu ainsi que son frère et son cousin Bofur et Bifur, les fabricants de jouets. Cela avait d'abord surpris Ori de voir ces trois là ici, après tout, ils n'étaient même pas des descendants de Durin. Mais il aimait beaucoup les trois nains alors il était content de savoir qu'il voyagerait avec eux. Une fois que tout le monde se fut dit bonjours, il toquèrent. Seulement, personne ne répondait alors ils recommencèrent. Bien vite, comme aucune réponse ne venait, les nains se pressèrent contre la porte. Quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, le pauvre Ori se retrouva sous une pile de nains grognons. Heureusement, il ne se fit pas mal. Quand il pu enfin se relever, il inspecta la maison et son hôte. C'était une battisse des plus charmantes, les meubles étaient de bois et la décoration plutôt agréable. Et le hobbit qui y habitait, Bilbo Baggins, était aux yeux du jeune nain, charmant. Ori avait envie de le câliner tellement il le trouvait adorable. Ce ne fut cependant que quand Dori l'emmena dans la sale à manger qu'Ori posa les yeux sur la plus belle créature qu'il eu jamais vu. C'était un nain, un guerrier comme en témoignaient ses tatouages. Il était incroyablement beau et puissant malgré la tête renfrognée qu'il avait. Le cœur du jeune nain rata un battement et toute la soirée, il ne put détacher ses yeux du nain. Il apprit rapidement son nom, Dwalin, et il se souvenait que ses frères en avaient déjà parlé, principalement Nori qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il faut dire que leurs caractères étaient drastiquement opposés. Ori sût dès cette soirée qu'il voulait finir avec le nain, mais qu'il n'en aurait jamais le courage. 

Quelle erreur n'eut-il pas fait de penser ainsi. Il est vrai qu'Ori était de nature assez timide et réservée en plus d'être entouré de deux frères surprotecteurs. Il ne parlait donc pas à beaucoup de monde dans la compagnie. Parfois Balin venait lui raconter quelques histoire, Bilbo lui parlait des hobbits, de la Conté ou encore Fili et Kili venaient lui jouer quelques tours, mais jamais beaucoup plus. Alors il dessinait, écrivait ce qui leur arrivait. Il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, ordre de Dori. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à tout le monde disait-il. Ori ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui permettait d'observer les autres, surtout Dwalin, sans se faire remarquer. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Bilbo vienne le voir. Il était en train de regarder les autres autour du feu quand le hobbit vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Vous appréciez la vue Ori ? 

« Comment ? demanda le jeune nain surprit.

« Il est vrai que Dwalin à un certain charme, tout du moins pour un nain taciturne. continua le hobbit.

« S...Si vous le dites monsieur Baggins. bégaya Ori.

« Oh, allons mon ami ! s'exclama Bilbo en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je suis un Hobbit, je vois facilement ce genre de choses. Il vous plaît, assurément.

« C'est vrai répondit le jeune nain. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. 

« J'en doute. répliqua le hobbit. Il ne cesse de vous observer et prend soin de vous de loin. Je pense qu'il est un peu effrayé par vos frères, il faut dire que j'ai moi même eu peur de me faire égorger quand j'ai tenté de vous parler la première fois. 

« C'est vrai que Dori et Nori sont parfois effrayants. dit en rigolant le rouquin. Mais je ne pense pas que monsieur Dwalin ai peur deux. 

« Eh bien, il a peut être peur de vous après tout ! pouffa le blond. Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit tout seul, à moins de lui mettre une bonne claque. 

« Une claque !!! cria Ori s'attirant les regards des autres. Une claque ? répéta-t-il en regardant Bilbo comme s'il était devenu un dragon. Mais vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire ça, ce n'est pas fait pour les gens comme moi.

« Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Bilbo. Au contraire, donner une baffe n'est pas réservé aux gros costauds. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu en donner une à Lobelia, mais je suis un hobbit civilisé, heureusement pour elle. 

« Lobelia ? N'est-elle pas votre cousine ? s'étonna le roux. Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

« Si si, c'est bien elle. répondit le blond. Voyez-vous, les hobbits ne font pas ce genre de choses. Nous nous contentons de râler, de lancer quelques piques et parfois même de crier un peu. 

« Oh Comme avec Thorin. réfléchit le jeune nain. 

« Exactement ! Comme avec ce borné de roi. 

« Vous les hobbits êtes parfois bien étranges à comprendre. renchérit Ori. 

« Et vous donc ! répliqua le dit hobbit.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense aller me coucher. fit poliment le nain. »

Et après encore quelques mots, Ori parti se coucher. Il ne put cependant pas dormir avant un bon moment. Les paroles de Bilbo lui trottaient dans la tête. Donner une claque à Dwalin ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Il c'était toujours imaginer prendre une baffe magistrale qui lui ferait perdre connaissance par un beau guerrier nain, mais en donner une lui même, jamais. Et pourtant, il est vrai qu'il pourrait le faire. Après tout, il appréciait beaucoup Dwalin. En plus d'être tout à fait à son goût, il était charmant. Il tenait parfois compagnie à Ori durant son tour de garde, lui parlait de ses batailles pendant les longs voyages à poney durant lesquels ses frères se disputaient, il regardait toujours si le plus jeune était encore avec eux. Il était non seulement beau, mais en plus charmant, du moins aux yeux d'Ori. Évidemment, le plus jeune aurait aimé entretenir une relation avec le plus vieux. Il aurait aimé que Dwalin le courtise. Mais l'autre nain n'avait jamais rien tenté. Peut être en effet Bilbo avait-il raison. Peut être qu'Ori devait se lancer, lui donner une bonne claque dans la tête. Il pourrait alors le courtiser, lui tricoter des gants, lui aiguiser ses armes, lui écrire des histoires. Ori ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour courtiser le nain, mais l'idée lui plaisait bien. Il y avait cependant quelques petits problèmes : il n'avait pas le courage de lui donner une baffe, il ne savait pas comment faire et il ne savait pas si l'autre nain allait accepter. La plupart de ses problèmes furent résolus quand ils furent attaqués par les gobelins des Monts Brumeux. Dwalin, qui ne se séparait jamais de ses armes, avait envoyé son marteau de guerre à Ori. Ce dernier avait joyeusement et habilement décroché et écrasé bon nombre de têtes ennemies, comme le lui avait appris Dori. De plus, tandis que son frère s'occupait du hobbit et que Nori était concentré à s'échapper, Dwalin surveillait Ori, il se battait à ses côtés tout en prenant garde à ce que le plus jeune ne soit pas touché. Quand Ori repensait à tout ceci, il se rendait compte de deux choses : s'il était assez courageux pour combattre une armée de gobelins, il l'était également pour courtiser Dwalin ; et si ce dernier avait agis ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui. Ori avait toutes ces chances. 

Et c'est ainsi que tout convergeait en ce point où Ori décida qu'il mettrait une claque monumentale au guerrier. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il aurait bien demandé de l'aide à ses frères, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Nori détestait déjà Dwalin ,s'il apprenait qu'Ori voulait le courtiser, s'en était fini du plus grand nain. Dori quand à lui était surprotecteur et s'il venait à connaître les intentions du plus jeune, il le ferai directement rentrer dans les Montagnes Bleues ou pire même, chez les elfes, afin d'être sûr que Dwalin ne l'approche pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander aux autres nains de laide, ils sauraient tout de suite de quoi il en retournerait et tout ceci remonterai aux oreilles de ses frère. Il était perdu. Au moment où il pensa ceci, un grand bruit de claque retentit. Il se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit et tomba sur le hobbit qui visiblement venait de baffer Thorin qui saignait du nez, une trace écarlate sur la joue. Il vit Bilbo partir d'un pas précipité dans la forêt tandis que le nain tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Ori venait de trouver la solution : il demanderai à Bilbo de lui apprendre comment mettre une claque. Assurément le hobbit avait un excellent coup de poignet vu l'état du visage de leur leader. Le jeune nain couru à sa poursuite dans la forêt et finit par le trouver assis sur une souche. Ori vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme le hobbit l'avait fait auparavant. 

« Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez ça ici. dit le jeune nain.

« Si c'est à cause de la claque, sachez que ce sale nain têtu la bien méritée. s'emporta le hobbit.

« Est-il de coutume chez les hobbits d'insulter les gens que l'on veux courtiser ? demanda un peu surpris Ori.

« Non, bien sur que non, au contraire. répliqua Bilbo. Pourquoi cette question ? 

« Je ne comprends pas. continua le jeune nain. Pourquoi donc agissez-vous ainsi avec Thorin alors que vous êtes sensé le courtiser.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous ainsi ? demanda incrédule le blond. Je n'ai pas envie de courtiser ce nain égoïste ! 

« Mais vous l'avez baffé ! 

« Oh Eru ! Vous avez des coutumes tellement étranges ! Chez nous, claquer quelqu'un veut simplement dire que la personne nous énerve. expliqua le hobbit.

« Oh Il va falloir expliquer ceci à Thorin. souffla le roux. Mais, voyez-vous, j'aimerai donner une claque à quelqu'un et vu la votre, j'aimerai que vous m'appreniez à le faire. 

« Dwalin ? demanda le blond.

« Dwalin. répondit le nain dans un souffle.

« Aha, pas de soucis. répondit le hobbit en se levant. »

Après quelques explications et plusieurs essais dans le vide, Ori se lança pour de vrai. Tout du moins il s'entraîna contre la première chose qui passait : un arbre. Le pauvre fut déraciné à cause de la violence du coup et fit un bruit fracassant quand il tomba sur le sol. Bilbo s'exclama qu'il était bien plus que près et au moment où il finit sa phrase, une troupe de nain apparu derrière eux, alarmés par le bruit. En avant se tenaient Thorin et Dwalin. Le premier cherchait clairement le hobbit du regard et quand il le trouva, Ori put voir le soulagement traverser ses yeux. Bilbo se tourna vers lui et rougis furieusement. Il est vrai qu'après tout, il venait de se proposer de courtiser le nain et que Thorin n'avait même pas essayé d'esquiver sa claque. Ori vit les deux se rapprocher et discuter un peu, mais il ne put écouter ce qu'ils disaient car déjà ses frères étaient sur lui. 

« Ori ! dirent-il à l'unisson.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Dori plus qu'inquiet. 

« Bien. eut le temps de répondre le plus jeune.

« Je ne savais pas que les arbres étaient vivants ici. dit en plaisantant Nori.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber. dit Ori en rougissant.

« Comment ? Demanda le voleur. 

« Je m'entraînai. 

« À quoi ? fit Dori suspicieux.

« À ça. dit Ori. »

Et sous le regard incrédule de ses frères, il s'avança vers Dwalin qui restait en retrait. Le regard du guerrier ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée dans les bois et ceci électrisait Ori. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du nain et d'un coup, sans prévenir personne, il leva son bras et abattit sa main si fort sur le visage du plus grand que celui-ci tomba au sol, inconscient. Tous les nains autour de lui se turent, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Ori, le petit scribe timide, l'un des plus jeune de la compagnie, venait de claquer Dwalin, la montagne de muscle la plus grosse après Dori et le nain le moins avenant de la compagnie. Tous c'étaient plus ou moins attendus à ce que les deux finissent par se courtiser, après tout, quelques uns d'entre eux avaient interceptés leurs comportements étranges. Mais ils avaient pensés que ce serai Dwalin qui ferai le premier pas, et certainement pas Ori qui le ferai tomber dans les pommes. Le jeune nain cachait bien sa force. Puis, Dwalin se réveilla doucement. Son esprit mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Quand les autres se rendirent comptent qu'il revenait à lui, ils commencèrent à le féliciter. Jusqu'à ce que Dori s'approche dangereusement. Le nain avait d'abord été trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, mais maintenant, il se devait de protéger son bébé frère face à ce nain indigne de lui. Tout son être transpirait la fureur, comment ce nain avait-il pu réussir à retourner le cerveau d'Ori à ce point?! Il allait payer pour cet affront. Dori se dirigeait vers Dwalin encore à terre. Il armait son bras, près à cogner. Au moment où il allait frapper le nain, il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge. Quelqu'un venait de lui placer une lame sous la tête, le sang perlait déjà. Il se retourna incrédule vers la personne qui le retenait ainsi pour tomber sur Nori. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête en direction de son deuxième frère qui se tenait aux côtés du guerrier, près à le défendre comme si ça vie en dépendait. Dwalin quand à lui regardait le jeune nain avec tellement d'admiration et d'amour qu'il semblait impossible que ses intentions soient mauvaises. Avec un soupir, Dori se détendit. Son frère aimait un nain qui le lui rendait, et si même Nori était d'accord avec ceci, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. De plus, il savait que Dwalin était un nain bien, surtout après toutes les histoires que Balin lui avait raconté sur son frère. Et puis, Ori avait fait son choix et il savait que son bébé frère était têtu, autant accepter tout de suite son choix au lieu de se battre pour rien. 

Après cet incident, les frères d'Ori le laissèrent tranquille. Ils observaient de loin les actions du plus jeune mais ne lui disaient rien, se contentant de regarder. Ce qui ne déplus pas au plus jeune qui pouvait ainsi faire ce que bon lui semblait sans avoir personne dans les pattes. Il commença par remercier Bilbo, après tout, c'était le hobbit qui lui avait donné le courage de courtiser Dwalin. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris quand son ami lui demanda comment les nains courtisaient. Ori fut cependant heureux de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de la tradition naine qui se résumaient en gros à des échanges de cadeau, de préférence confectionné avec soin par la personne. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Ori faisait, il avait déjà préparé une paire de mitaines à Dwalin et s'apprêtait à lui tricoter un bonnet. Dwalin quand à lui faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il était bon forgeron mais n'excellait dans aucun autre art manuel. Il offrit quelques fleurs au plus jeune, il lui avait taillé une planche pour lui permettre de dessiner plus facilement. Leur court n'avançait pas très vite, mais il faut dire que la quête ne permettait pas trop de s'adonner à beaucoup d'activités qui lui étaient extérieures. Cependant, la Bataille de cinq armées fut un grand tournant pour les deux nains. Ils avaient tout deux survécu, comme tous les autres membres de la compagnie, mais non sans dégâts. Ceci leur avait ouvert un peu les yeux : ils n'étaient pas immortels comme en témoignait l'état déplorable de Thorin et ses neveux. Alors tout s'accéléra entre les deux nains. Ils s'attelaient à reconstruire Erebor la journée, Dwalin aux gros œuvres et Ori aux choses plus délicates. Le soir en revanche, ils restaient souvent ensemble, à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, où quand ils n'étaient pas chez l'un ou l'autre, ils travaillaient sur leurs cadeaux de court. Ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus élaborés, tant et si bien que rapidement, Ori présenta une bague à Dwalin, signe de la fin de la court. Si Dwalin acceptait la bague, ils se mariaient, sinon, ils devaient s'oublier. Ori stressait un peu, il avait passé tellement de temps à la faire et elle lui semblait encore trop imparfaite pour son aimé. Il fut soulagé quand Dwalin accepta la bague avant de l'embrasser. C'était leur premier baiser et loin d'être le dernier comme pouvaient en témoigner leur entourage et principalement leurs enfants. Car peut après leur mariage, qui fut d'ailleurs le premier célébré à Erebor, Ori tomba enceint, à la plus grande joie des deux nains et au désespoir de Nori et Dori qui devaient se rendre à l'évidence que leur frère n'était plus un enfant. Désespoir qui fut vite évaporé une fois qu'ils virent les grands yeux noisette de leur nièce. Cette dernière fut rapidement suivie par deux magnifiques petits frères jumeaux, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez les nains. La famille vivait heureuse dans la montagne qui prospérait elle aussi. Alors oui, Ori était un nain peu ordinaire, mais il était un nain heureux et surtout, heureux d'avoir eu le courage de donner une claque.


End file.
